The mission of the Oncology Medical Informatics and Services (OMIS) Shared Resource is to provide centralized informatics and software support with data management and analytics services to support the Masonic Cancer Center (MCC) as well as the research projects of all of its members. OMIS develops and supports database applications to provide research data management for all clinical and basic research activities in the MCC. Services include data integration, custom reporting and data set generation, grant support, database application design, development and support, and registry creation. The OMIS Shared Resource provides a critical function not currently available through the University of Minnesota Clinical and Translational Science Institute (CTSI) or the Academic Health Center. OMIS is led by Dr. Sarah Cooley, an Assistant Professor in the Division of Hematology, Oncology, and Transplantation who also serves as the Director of Clinical Research Information (a joint appointment between the University of Minnesota CTSI and Biomedical Health Informatics program) to play a key role in helping the Academic Health Center develop system-wide processes to integrate clinical and genomic data to support translational research and clinical research and personalized medicine. The OMIS group consists of a Senior Manager and a team of 9 full-time staff including, 4 programmer/database administrators, 2 research data analysts, 1 software developer, 1 data architect, and 1 informatics project manager. OMIS provides consultation free of charge to all MCC members to help prepare the informatics resource sections for grant applications and to provide initial cost estimates for other informatics projects. In addition to supporting the administrative needs of the MCC, the Resource supports significant database applications used by the Translational Therapy Laboratory (MSC-LIMS), the Clinical Trials Office (OnCore), and the Transplant Biology and Therapy Research Program (BMT Database). The OMIS Resource also supports NIH-funded projects from researchers from 3 of the MCC Research Programs and projects funded by other sources in 2 additional Research Programs. The services and expertise provided by this Shared Resource are critical to the clinical research mission of the MCC.